Warrior Cats
by Arami7
Summary: Were Thunder Clan, Shadow Clan, River Clan, etc, the only cat clans out there? YA RIGHT! There are more out there... tell me if this story is really bad


**I do not own warrior cats. **

**Allegiances: **

**FireClan**

**Leader:** Dawnstar

A clever she-cat with the smoothest pelt ever

**Deputy: **Ferntail

She-cat with a bushy tail

**Medicine Cat:** Amber-eyes

Tom with amber eyes and a dappled pelt

**Warriors:**

Crimsonpelt: Tom with a warm red pelt

Appentice: Redpaw

Flikerheart: She-cat with a distinctive ginger tail

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Goldenfur: She-cat with long fluffy golden fur

Pineclaw: Tom with two claws missing accidentally swiping a pine as a kit

Appentice: Scorchpaw

Nightstep: Tom with a vivid dark pelt

Brownpelt: Tom with a brown pelt and brown eyes

Lightsong: She-cat with a pale dappled pelt

Thrushfeather: Pretty she-cat with a tan pelt

Appentice: Poppypaw

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw: Tom with red pelt

Gingerpaw: She-cat with a ginger tail

Scorchpaw: Black tom with amber eyes

Poppypaw: White tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Risingsun: She-cat with amber pelt. Mother of Willowkit (red tom with one ear) and Bronzekit( tom with blazing amber eyes)

Flameheart: She-cat with flaming pelt and red tail. Mother of Moonkit (cream she-cat with shiny blue eyes) and Sunkit (yellow tom with green eyes unlike his sister)

**Elders:**

Frostpelt: The oldest she-cat and cat in the clan. She has a white pelt dappled with gray

Leaffall: White tom that retired a bit early due to lame leg

Sootfoot: Dark black tabby with long tail

**BlizzardClan**

**Leader: **Froststar

White tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Snowfoot

Silver she-cat with white paws

**Medicine Cat: **Whitetail:

White tom with furry tail kits love to pounce on

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

**Warriors:**

Silverfeather: Silvery tabby she-cat with soft silent paws

Coldheart: White tom with cold dark eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Oaktail: Brown tom with warm amber eyes

Apprentice: Gladepaw

Dawnfrost: Cream she-cat

Blizzardwind: White tom

Freezefoot: She-cat with white fur and silver tipped ears and feet

**Apprentices:**

Cloudpaw: White strong tom

Wolfpaw: Gray tom with ears like a wolf

Gladepaw: White tabby she-cat

Darkpaw: Black tom who is talented at stalking prey

**Queens:**

Chillwind: White tabby she-cat with brown small paws

**Elders:**

Skyfeather: Oldest cat in the whole forest, white-gray tom with lame paw

Puffstorm: Tabby queen with blue wise eyes, has a puffy pelt and good tree climber

**NightClan**

**Leader: **Dimstar

Black tom with dark eyes and gray strong paws

**Deputy:** Shadestripe

Brown muscular tom with a dark stripe running down his spine

Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Duskfrost

Black she-cat with blue freezing eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkclaw: Black tom with long sharp claws

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Gloomyheart: Brown she-cat with lame foot

Crowfur: Black small tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Ravenpelt: Black she-cat with furry ears

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw: Brown tom cat with black understanding eyes

Stonepaw: Gray she-cat with dark brown stripes; once a rouge

Blackpaw: Black tom with amber eyes and short ears

**Queens:**

Lizardtail: Small tabby she-cat with short lizard-like tail

Frogleap: Dappled she-cat with stormy blue eyes

**Elders:**

Pineshade: Oldest cat in the clan area; brown with white spots on his head

**Others:**

Lily: White Persian she-cat kittypet with round yellow eyes

Dimond: Tabby she-cat with pale fur; rouge with two kits

**Prologue**

FireClan, the clan of blazing hearts. Blazestar as the leader led the rest of FireClan away from their old home after the Twolegs destroyed their mountain home. They had lost half their warriors and had only one kit left with his mother. All elders were in SpirtClan and the deputy Fernwind, died saving the kit from foxes.

Blazestar solemnly waited under the young redwood tree. The rest of FireClan waited with him. Sooner or later, the patrol of Warmheart and Brighteyes would arrive at their makeshift camp, letting them know if the territory was fine for them to settle there.

A rustle of paw steps got Blazestar to attention. His mate Maplewhisper padded toward him with her jaws full.

"I went hunting." She mewed dropping her catch. Blazestar's stomach grumbled furiously. "The prey is abundant here. It's a great place."

Blazestar, even with his loyalty to his mate, did not answer.

"Blazestar, everything will fine in the end." Mapplewhisper meowed confidently.

"Hmmm... I hope." Was all Blazestar said.

Maplewhisper hesitated. "I saw a patrol of cats out hunting… they weren't from our clan. I managed to fight the little one off. They said they belonged to BlizzardClan."

Blazestar looked up sharply. " Then we have to move." He hissed, tail lashing in surprise. " I won't lose the rest of Fire Clan's fur. We will leave immediately."

"Oh no need." Maplewhisper purred. " Ice Clan lives in those high pointy hills. They have no need of the flat plains and meadows here."

Blazestar cocked his head. "Then who lives here?"

"No one. IceClan and another clan called DarkClan allow us to be here. They said if we didn't raise trouble for two moons, they will allow us to stay."

"Ah. If no one lives here, we will set some boundaries and settle here. When all the patrols get back, we will announce the good news." He meowed happily.

Lightfoot, their medicine cat had padded to Blazestar and stood a cat-length away. He stood there, eyes glazed back. Blazestar groaned inwardly. The last time a medicine cat looked like that, a tree had fallen on a kit.

"I see…..see…" Lightfoot shivered. "Confusion, chaos, pain..." With that he fell sideways, shivering uncontrollably.


End file.
